


Re-assigned

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Citadel of Ricks, M/M, inspired by an AU idea by mymdalin on tumblr, those fucking A-holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick C2407 gets a new Morty.</p>
<p>(un-beta'd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-assigned

“Rick C2407, here to get his Morty re-assigned.” Rick flinched at the apathetic tone in the announcer-Rick’s voice. He was shoved into the center of the court room by guards roughly but he didn't protest, only taking a swig of his flask and keeping his eyes on the ground before him. He hated the Citadel of Ricks. 

“Oh its this asshole. How did you loose you Morty again?” Rick A103 Leaned over the edge of his high podium with a sneer. Rick narrowed his eyes, spitting into the Council-Ricks face. 

“Its none of your business, Rick.” He muttered, wiping the spit from his own mouth. 

“Oho! Your lucky I’m not in the mood to deal with the C2’s Rick, otherwise I’d fucking shoot you!” The council Rick snarled. he waved at one of the Rick guards, brushing the spit off his suit.

“Bring in Morty D3401, lets get this over with.” The guard nodded and wrenched open a door behind him, grabbing a seemingly normal Morty by the arm roughly, dragging him into the room. 

“l-let go! That hurts- augh!” the guard threw the Morty at Ricks feet roughly, snickering at his pain. Rick stared at him for a minute before stooping to pull him up. D3401 was pale, covered in bruises and shaking hard, his eyes red and swollen with tears. Rick felt the heat rising to his cheeks and he jerked his eyes away and took a swig of his whiskey. 

“Sorry about those A-holes, D3401.” He whispered turning back toward the council rick.

“t-*urp* tell me, what are the timeline differences? D34 is a fucking far cry from C24.” he bit out. His eyes strayed to his new Morty for a moment. He could've killed his own rick, for all he knew. The guy could be a defect.

“W-well Rick, in D3401 Rick sacrificed himself for his Morty during the time split incident, a stupid if noble thing to do, where’s you were a fucking coward-“ Here a ripple of mocking laughter and taunts rippled through the courtroom”-and let your Morty die. Even though everyone here knows you *urp* are probably the most clingy, attached-to-your-morty Rick in the central finite curve.”

The council rick sneered.”Get out, go back to your dimension C2407. Take your new Morty with you.”

Rick sighed looking back down to D3401 again. The kid had latched onto his hand earlier, but at the news that he’d let his Morty die, well. He had stepped back, staring at Rick with fear and maybe a little desperation. 

“I- I want to leave Rick.” He said quietly. 

“Yeah. I really need a drink.” Rick turned and stalked out of the courtroom giving the council a one-fingered salute as he walked out. He couldn't help but check over his shoulder once (or maybe three) times to see if his new Morty was still there. It didn't matter because if anyone asked he’d deny it.

And if later that night D3 had to stop Rick from shooting himself in the garage (and sat with him the rest of the night while he pretended not to cry) well he’d deny that too.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? leave your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
